Confessions of Kelsi
by ljwebby
Summary: Ever wondered what Kelsi was thinking through the first HSM? What if she had been given a diary? What would she have written? ! Trelsi !
1. Emotional Roll

Ok this is my first go at a story from one character's point of veiw. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Last Day of the Winter Holiday

I'm sure why my mum gave me this book; well she did say that writing was better than playing the piano all the time. Which I say is rubbish, it makes me feel happy and writing what I actually feel is hard- well you know. I asked Jenny about it and all she said was that, "Kelsi- your mum probably wants you to get out of this emotional roll you get yourself into."

She is probably right, but what am I going to write in here. What I look like? Who I fancy? Who I wish I was? Yeah right that will do my self confidence wonders-not. It doesn't help that at school I am always at my piano and because Jenny goes to a private school, during the week my 'friends' are the drama lot.

This is going to sound really rubbish, but I wish I was Sharpay Evans most of the time. I mean she is so pretty and confident and can talk to Troy Bolton, unlike me who wouldn't even go near him. But why would he ever need to come near me is another matter, I mean he is the hot-shot of the basket ball team and to talk to him you need to know something about basketball and I don't. Jenny says don't worry about it and that Jocks like that should be left alone.

I was thinking earlier that maybe if he did talk to me, I would like freeze up, but that's something else and as this is about my life I can't go off into fantasy land all the time; can I? Well maybe that's what my mum was going on about when she gave me this book?

Later the same day

I love writing music. It's simple and if there is emotion it is there because the music is that powerful. My music will never be that good, but that's because I use the standard three chords and my lyrics are to be honest the best in the world. But Miss Darbus said that for the school winter musical they would do. I think that's what I'm worried about. In two days time some of the students from my year group will sing one of my songs for a try out for the winter musical and I can tell they will be awful. And then Sharpay and Ryan Evans will step up, do it right and Darbus will cast them and Sharpay will tell me what to do for yet another musical. I mean it's supposed to be my show –isn't it? I just wish someone else would do the audition who could actually sing.

I can't talk of course, I can sing- but I'm a pianist and I can't sing and play; can I?

Mum is driving me nuts and told me to do something else as she doesn't what to hear my show stuff again until the night and that if I have to practise I can do it at school. She then asked me how the book was coming. I asked her why she had given it to me.

"Kelsi, it's for the best, I think you need to spread out make new friends and think about what you are feeling." Great now I sound completely sane.

"Thanks Mum, but isn't that what I do with my music?" She just smiled and then said.

"Look, just give it a go, I promise I won't look at what you write in it." Well that was good, she isn't spying on me. But after that I got on my bike and cycled to Jenny's house and talked to her for a bit, she always knows the right things to say.

"Really Troy Bolton?" Jenny thinks it's funny. She goes, "Kelsi, he plays basketball and is very hot as well." That's when she starts talking cheerleader. I remember when some of my friends started to do that at school, I ended up talking to Ryan Evans for a whole lunch time; which wasn't that bad. But that's another story completely.

Jenny was like, "Don't worry about your piano thing in couple of days. It will be fine and Sharpay will actually be singing your music, be happy already."

I guess she is right, but Sharpay is so mean with it and will change how it goes I can bet you that.

After we made our list we went down to the shop and got ice cream. I got chocolate. I love chocolate ice cream. Jenny got strawberry, she says it is more ladylike, but I'm like whatever. Unfortunately we bumped into a bunch of jocks. I think one of them was called Chad, I'm not sure however. He was bigger than me and really louder.

The little gang of them came in and brought ice cream as well. All of them talking Basketball and of course they checked Jenny out then they left, not saying a word to me. Troy wasn't with them. Which I still think was a good thing, and hey I don't need a book to tell me that feeling like jelly when he is around, is a good thing. I hate my feelings.

* * *

Well, good bad, interested yet? Please give me some feedback. Thank You.


	2. Red Umbrella and Standing in the Rain

Ok , i know this story had a slow start and i haven't forgotten Jason just yet. This chapter is going to explain some of the relationships between characters.

I'm a little unsure on the story line so if things are out of order, i'm sorry i'm not sure yet!!But i will correct them asap!!

Oh and thank you for the review wyndolin spry!

Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM.

* * *

First Day of Spring Term

Homeroom

Well, I got to school and because I am very unlucky, I walked straight through a crowd of jocks and straight into Troy Bolton. I don't think he had been looking where he had been going; one of his friends had just made a joke. I just stopped. He didn't even see me and just kept walking. Not a sorry or anything. I just stood there for about 5 minutes after. Troy Bolton thought I was invisible and had walked into me! Well that was just great; Tally said it was just bad luck. I completely agree.

Homeroom was horrible. I sat at the back like I normally do. Darbus got all weird when someone's phone went off. She then gave Sharpay and Ryan detention, that new girl, Taylor and Chad I think his name was oh and of course Troy Bolton. Does this mean he will be at drama club later? Ok, Kels, get a grip, he doesn't even know who you are. And isn't going to speak to you, because he doesn't know!!

**Must stop talking about Troy Bolton.**

Then Darbus asked the question if anyone else had a problem with what she had just said. Well on the detention front, Troy Bolton in detention when all I will do is hide behind the piano...ok I'm doing it again. Jason Cross made me laugh, though quietly. I mean he is so stupid! I bet he is a really nice person to talk to, like Ryan, and maybe Troy? Don't think I'll ever find out though. I mean I can talk to Ryan as he is in my group (alright I'm in his) Jason is in the jock group. Like Troy, plays basketball too. Oh well, just someone else who will never talk to me. So I won't give it a second thought.

Darbus started to talk about Shakespeare I like it when she talks for a long time, I can just think about other stuff. But now I have to write; wow my mum would be sooo proud.

Biology

Ok, so I'm not really in biology, I'm in the practise room on the drama block. I'm practising and writing a new song. It's not as good as my others though. It's all about being the music in me, yeah I know not brilliant but. Tally, who is my friend I hang around with the most at school, says that unless I feel some actual emotion my songs won't be as good as they could be.

I don't like Biology. In any context and skipping to work on the show is way more important. The music room is like a safe house. Not many people come here at all. It's like a part of the school where only those who don't wish to be themselves are. To be completely honest I 'm more confident when I write music and play it; especially to myself. I would be more confident when I preformed it but then Sharpay does it her way and then I... turn into jelly. Ryan knows how I feel. I spoke to him and he said that I should be more confident and that I should try to get on with Sharpay sometimes, I was like yeah. How does this sound;

_You know the words,_

_You know the rhythm,_

_Make you listen,_

_There' no reason_

I know not brilliant and the lyrics go on to include lots of metaphors of music and love, oh and a part about no one can see you crying in the rain. I know sounds really sad and dark, depressing maybe but it's not. Well I go on to talk about a red umbrella and standing in the rain together.

I know right, I'm going off on one.

Later in the Library

I moved. I came in here because I got thrown out of the practise room. I came here and started reading some books on music theory. But while I was in here I had a visitor. And as surprise it was Ryan Evans.

"Hey Kelsi," He started with sitting down next to me and taking books out of his bag. I replied hey back and went back to my music.

"I was wondering whether you were happy about us changing the song for the audition tomorrow for a more upbeat version." I was like what!!

I thought I had said I would play for you. I said back to him.

"Yeah, I tried to talk Sharpay around it."

Ryan please, is what I ended up saying in a pleading sort of voice.

"Oh, ok then I will talk to Sharpay; you are going to have to ask what key though."

I smiled back at him. I like Ryan he does what is right most of the time. But when Sharpay is around, it's completely different. I think he is scared of her, and then again so am I.

Ok don't get the wrong idea, I mean I like Ryan but not like that.

To Do:

1)Do Maths Homework

2)Find notebook

3)Buy cotton wool

English

Another Problem with being completely in love with someone you can never talk to is that you can have feelings of jealously. I was heading back to my locker and then went to check the sign up board. And to my surprise Troy Bolton was checking the board out. I saw Ryan looking at him as well. He then walked away and Ryan grabbed Sharpay they looked worried and slightly confused.

I left after that, had to get to class.

Lunch

I'm sitting at a table with Ryan at the moment. Sharpay isn't here as her class got out late. I know this because Tally is in her class to. And for a girl who doesn't sit with us at lunch time or anything she gets on pretty well fine with Sharpay. Anyway Ryan was talking about his holiday. The Evans family have a lot of money as far as I can tell and they went somewhere hot for winter break. I don't blame them really, I mean if you have the money why not? He asked me to queue up with him to get some lunch. It wasn't that bad talking to Ryan, I mean I don't have any feelings towards him and we are just good friends- well until Sharpay appears.

French

I'll be short because I don't know how long our teacher Mr Wilson will be out of class. That new girl is some type of freaky genius girl!! Oh and someone said she was some relation to Troy Bolton as he is being so nice to her. OMG, I hope not.

Drama Club

Ok, so like I said earlier here I am hiding behind the piano. But then again, this is Troy Bolton we are talking about. Sharpay just walked up to him and started talking; I wish I had her confidence. Ryan is ignoring me, but I think that's because Sharpay is here. I'm keeping out of the way. Darbus had an argument with Mr Bolton. He is Troy's dad and teaches Basketball here. He looked really angry. Troy and his friend oh what's his name...Chad were in a tree. Well that's something you don't see every day. But that also sucks quite a bit because I had just found an excuse to go over to the tree and help when they got pulled out to do basketball practise. I backed tracked and went back to my piano. I'm save here. But Troy Bolton and his blue eyes...

Oh and that freaky genius girl's name is Gabriella I overheard Sharpay talking to Taylor. I'm not sure whether she is a relation to Troy Bolton, but they keep looking at each other.

At Home Later

Well only 24 hours and then the try outs. I'm slightly nervous. Jenny says not to worry. I'm writing lyrics again. Ryan called said that he thinks he has talked Sharpay around and they are going to do the duet my way. I'm not convinced. Picking out an outfit for tomorrow; but that's just to take my mind off of things. Ok, I'm really nervous now, but Jenny says it's like going out cheerleading, you suck it up and deal with it, plus she told me I'm good at piano and if I screw up don't worry. But she is a tall blonde cheerleader, I'm like come on.

I'm short and wear glasses, and I have a five years old hair cut. Wow, no wonder I'm not cut out for this stage stuff. Ryan has just sent me a text. It looks like this.

Hey Kels, GD LUCK 4 TOMO : ) Ry

Well I thought it was sweet. I wonder if Troy Bolton sends his friends anything like that.

* * *

Well thats the second chapter!! Next Chapter: The Auditions!!

x-X-x lwebby x-X-x


	3. Playmaker

Ok sorry for the delay but i went on hoilday! So here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or anything that seems familiar.

* * *

Day of the Auditions

Homeroom

Walked into class sat down at the back; and stared in to space until the bell went. I was so out of it I didn't even see Troy Bolton walk in. And I always notice when he walks in. I also didn't really hear Miss Darbus talk about the auditions today. I did however notice that look he gave that new girl; I wish he looked at me like that. Jason Cross actually said hi to me; which I gave him back an inaudible hi. Two more lessons to go.

History

Ok, so Jason said more than just hi, but I was a little preoccupied. And why is he talking to me? I asked Tally who at the moment is sitting next to me, chewing large amounts of gum. She just told me that he probably wants help with his homework. I said she was right and am not thinking anything of it. I think today is going to be very hard to concentrate. And to be honest it keeps my mind of other things; like Troy Bolton and how he is hanging around with that new girl still, and giving her looks across homeroom, I just what to cry, _bbbbbbiiiiiiitttttccccchhhhh!!_

French

Tally said she found out who that girl was. You know the one who is trailing Troy Bolton. Her name is Gabriella Montez and she is from another state and she is like super good at maths and science. Tally being part of the science club, got all of this information from Taylor because as we all know she loves to talk; must tell Jenny online later. Still why is this girl hanging around with Troy Bolton then?

Lunch

**OMG**

Miracles happen once in a while! And I seriously need to talk to someone. More later.

Maths

Ok I'm not in maths but in the bathroom writing because I'm too excited.

Right where so I start... Well I did it!! I spoke to Troy Bolton! And I think he gave me a complement too!! Wow today should go on a calendar or something! He turned up to the auditions, and he can sing. I'm like wow!! He can play basketball and he can sing he looked at me with his baby blue eyes and...

Ok I'll start again.

Well to begin with the auditions were awful, I mean even the people I had gone through the duet with and played for, were awful...no really, really awful. It was bad and Miss Darbus is horrible with people. And then Sharpay and Ryan stepped up to do theirs. What key? I ask, and Ryan smiles and says, "We had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement."

OMG, HOW COULD HE??

He was sooo nice to me yesterday and said he would talk Sharpay around and what does he do? Stab me in the back. Thanks Ryan. I couldn't believe it, and their version ruined it, have they even read Romeo and Juliet?? Oh well.

And then I was sure that was it and decided to tell Sharpay that if she did that in the real thing she could stick it where the sun didn't...

She yelled at me. I was scared, I mean Sharpay is taller than me, and it doesn't help that I wish I was her most of the time. Her voice got all deep and scary I hate her sooo much. And am still annoyed with Ryan. Back stabber.

I then stared to pack my stuff away. Someone was talking to Miss Darbus. It was a girl's voice. I gathered up my music slowly. The Miss Darbus said, "Troy Bolton." In a very surprised voice and I turned and looked and yes low and behold it was Troy Bolton. I stared to hurry and packed my stuff up faster. Darbus was telling them no, that was good. He then said something; I wasn't listening and tried to stuff my music into my bag but tripped over my own feet in my hurry and fell to the floor, music and all. I just sat there great, well do Kelsi, make a fool of yourself right in front of Troy Bolton. I stared to pick my stuff up slowly. The next thing I know Troy Bolton is handing me my stuff.

"You're a composer. You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang."

I just stared at him. Why was he here? Why did he care? Why was he talking to me? Oh no he is offering his hand so I can get off the floor. Kelsi, do something.

"And the entire show?" I'm staring, stop staring!!

I nodded, slowly, still staring though.

"Well I think that is cool. I can't wait to see the rest of the show."

I finally touched his hand. It was warm but not sweaty. He smelled nice. I still didn't say anything.

Close your mouth, Kelsi!! Don't look so stupid, say something.

"So why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?" Oh no is it that obvious? "I mean it is your show."

I just looked at him like he was mad, and just said dumbly it is?

"Is a composter of a show like the playmaker in basketball?"

_Playmaker: an offensive player, as in basketball or ice hockey, who executes plays designed to put one or more teammates in a position to score._

(I googled it after)

"You know the one that makes everyone else look good." Well after I googled it I understood, but I just stood there while he spoke jock to me.

"Because without you there is no show, you're the play maker Kelsi." He knows my name!! How does he know my name? I am I ask, and he nodes he said yes to me!! Something positive.

"Want to hear how it's supposed to sound?" Ok I don't know why I said that it might have been because I was still mad at Sharpay or what but I said it, and he then nodded.

Why? Oh why, did I do that? Was I going to sing to Troy Bolton? The song wasn't difficult but still. So I sat down and began to play. And to my surprise Troy Bolton can sing.

_It's hard to believe,_

_That I couldn't see,_

_But you were always there beside me,_

Was he singing it to me? My words to me and then that Gabriella girl sang the other bit, but not before I forgot myself. I sang the first line of the second bit.

_Thought I was alone,_

_With no one to hold,_

_But you were always there beside me,_

_This feelings like no other,_

_I want you to know,_

_That I never had someone,_

_Who knows me like you do?_

_The way you do,_

_And I never had someone as good for as you,_

_No one like you,_

_So lonely before I finally found,_

_What I was looking for..._

Then that girl wailed a little and I had done it. I spoke to Troy Bolton, and looked deep into his baby blue eyes and found... he was looking at the other girl.

Then a voice came from the back. "Bolton, Montez you have a call back. Kelsi give them the duet from the second act, work on it with them."

She was listening? Wow, and she didn't mind, I was suddenly very happy. Maybe these two would have a chance of beating Sharpay at her own game and I would see more of Troy Bolton!!

Ok then I babbled while he sort of stood there. I think he was in shock but he did say he would practise. I managed to get a date with Troy Bolton! Well- sort of!

And he can sing! He knows I exist!!

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Later

I had to talk to Tally and Jenny when I got home and thankfully they were online.

(8) Kelsi (8)

Guys you aren't going to believe what happened today?

(F) Tally loves Link (F)

No, you weren't in Maths, so go on then

Jenny- i-fer 

Let me guess Troy Bolton bumped into you again and said sorry this time

(8) Kelsi (8)

No he turned up to the auditions and sang!!

He actually sang and what's better is that I get to see him everyday

He knows I exist!!

 Jenny – i-fer 

Wow you go girl!!

Y did he turn up?

(F) Tally Loves Link (F)

Was he with that Montez girl??

(8) Kelsi (8)

Yeah but, still don't know y he turned up

(F) Tally Loves Link (F)

Were his team with him?

(8) Kelsi (8)

No but then it didn't matter

Am sooo oooo happy!!

 Jenny –i-fer 

You go girl! Get in there

So you actually talked to him

What's he like?

(8) Kelsi (8)

Amazing, I touched his hand, and looked into his eyes

(F) Tally Loves Link (F)

Wow that is so cool, I can't believe Troy Bolton wants to sing though

Never thought he was the type!

And the conversation went on like that. I am very happy. And am more in love with Troy Bolton than ever because he knows I exist!

* * *

Please R and R so i know someone is reading this.

x-x-x thank you x-x-x


	4. Super Man to the Masses

So here is the next chapter, i'm trying to update faster but i'm starting sixth form, so updates might be a little slow, keep reviewing though!

It might me update faster!!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

* * *

The Day after the Auditions

Homeroom

Ok I don't what the problem is but the jocks aren't very happy and that of course makes the rest of the year group uneasy. Troy is just sitting at the front, and Chad isn't talking to him. At all. He is just sitting there like he is deep in thought or spacing. I think I'll talk to him after Homeroom. I wonder whether Ryan will talk to me today. Back Stabber.

I don't know who is more annoyed at the call backs, the jocks or Sharpay. Ha! Like I care though! I get to see Troy Bolton after school and it's just me and him!

Oh no, what was a thinking! I could barely speak to him yesterday what am I going to do later??

Must think positive like what happened earlier.

Now for comical effect I think I'll tell you what I saw.

I got to school very happy, and for the first time ever it wasn't a problem and Tally was happy for me as well. Which is a change we usually go on and on about how our lives are heading down wards. Anyway I got to the front entrance where Sharpay was screaming. No I really mean it. Ryan was also gaping at the notice board. He then read it again very slowly.

"Call back for roles of Arnold and Minnie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton."

I am going to guess he was going to say something else but Sharpay cut him off. "What is this some type of joke? They didn't even audition!" Sorry Sharpay, no joke, and it's on you for once.

Me and Tally left soon after that. But I looked back after Sharpay came crashing through the middle of us. The jocks were all around the board just staring in disbelief. Ryan was still staring at it, I still haven't forgiven him. Well I got him back.

Well, sitting in Homeroom isn't any better, Troy looks like someone who has done the right thing but is having second thoughts and Gabriella is well, keeping out of it.

I'm just sitting at the back like normal. Jason is too shocked to say hi this morning though if he wants something I think he will ask.

History

Sharpay seems really off today and is just sitting in class at the front drawing circles on her notepad. It's weird she isn't saying anything. I think she is in shock. Tally (chewing gum again) says it's because she going to be beat out for a musical. Well I'm not sure about that one is that Gabriella girl that good?

The jocks are as surprised as Sharpay. Chad, the guy with the big hair keeps trying to talk to Troy who is keeping well out of anything. Well after this morning do you blame him? He doesn't look bothered though. I would be, but I'm not Troy Bolton super-man to the masses.

Wait, what's this?

Oh it's a note from Ryan.

**Sorry about yesterday, r we still friends?**

Yeah right Ryan but being nice I say,

_Sure Ryan we're still friends_

_**Good because you looked really upset yesterday**_

Ok I'm not that mean I forgive him...

_I was a little taken a back at Troy Bolton turning up for the audition_

Because that's completely true.

**Yeah weird that's what I thought, wish I stayed and watched.**

_It wasn't brilliant Ryan, not very dance –like_

What is he up to?

**Ok then, is Troy Bolton any gd at singing then?**

I knew he was up to something!!

_He was alright; I was a little surprised he even showed up,_

**Me too, I was like what and hey queue up later? Chips?**

_Yeah why not,_

**You doing anything late--**

I WILL NOT PASS NOTES IN CLASS

I WILL NOT PASS NOTES IN CLASS

I WILL NOT PASS NOTES IN CLASS

Maths

I hate maths, it's a stupid subject but you have got to do it, I sort of got into trouble as did Ryan. There was also the matter of my skipping yesterday I brushed it off. Mr Harris likes me, I always do my homework. Can't figure out how Ryan can be so nice to me yet a pain when Sharpay is around. Oh well.

Everyone is acting crazy; well that's the way isn't it? Line up behind someone but if they change everyone falls apart?

Break

Oh, I'm back at my piano in the music rooms brushing up on the duet I have got to teach Troy Bolton. Teach Troy Bolton, wow that sounds really weird. I mean tell me that 36 hours ago and I would have laughed at you.

Got to go and talk to Ryan.

French

Well that was good, Ryan says that a) it wasn't my fault, (the detention we ended up with) and b) he doesn't mean to be different when Sharpay is around, yet he still acts like her puppy.

Ryan's a good guy though, he says he thinks it would be cool if Troy Bolton was in our show, (notice he said our, not my show) but I think it's because Ryan has always liked Troy but like me never actually talked to him.

Tally chewing gum next to me keeps trying to see my work and that new girl, Gabriella keeps trying to talk to me. I had completely forgotten I had to rehearse with her too! Then again must think of something to say to Troy Bolton later, if I can!

Ryan said he would help.

English

Trying to find things to say to Troy Bolton that don't sound any of the following:

Controlling,

Like I'm trying too hard,

Rehearsed,

Like I think he is stupid,

Like I'm completely in love with him and that I can't talk to him because he makes me feel like jelly inside...

This is going to be sooo difficult...

Lunch

So I'm sitting with Ryan trying to figure out how to play it with Troy when Sharpay starts ranting...again.

"How dare she sign up!"

I'm guessing she is talking about Gabriella as she said, 'she' not 'he' and I don't think she would have minded Troy signing up even if it puts Ryan out of a job. Oh and Sharpay is pacing, not good.

"I've already picked out the colours to my dressing room!" Which is rubbish but I think that was aimed at Ryan as he replied, "And she hasn't asked our permission to join the drama club!"

I could have kicked him. Ryan can be such a jerk, Tally just laughed but Sharpay just glared at us all. I was still writing, how does this sound?

Ok this song is called Breaking Free and it's supposed to be...

No that's rubbish.

"Some ones got to tell her the rules!" Sharpay then snaps, confused looks all round here. Ryan looks at me and then back to Sharpay, "Yeah," He goes and then he thinks about what he just replied to. And then says, "What are the rules?" Sharpay looks at him like this an idiot and walks off to watch the lunch room.

Well I think, he isn't stupid Ryan he is just a little slow sometimes. I get bored and walk off to safe place. More later.

Biology

You will never guess what happened at lunch time! It happened just after I walked off to get some more practise in.

The new girl Gabriella, the girl who has been hanging around with Troy Bolton and turned up to the audition; she thru her lunch at Sharpay!

And for the first time this week I actually like this girl.

Tally told me how it went down. She said that Sharpay was walking out with Ryan behind her and then Gabriella dumped her lunch on her! She then said that Troy Bolton then tried to help her! But Chad his friend stopped him; I'm like good on him.

I really need to talk to Ryan and ask whether that's the truth or not.

The whole school is starting to talk about the singing thing and you should hear some of the things I've heard.

Only one hour until I have to talk to Troy Bolton.

Eeeeee!!

Home after school

Well after I have told Jenny everything on the phone, in between the squeaks and 'oh my gods!' I feel like this week and next will be very interesting. And I mean it.

So earlier.

I was playing the piano in the practise room when he arrived. I didn't hear him enter but he said.

"Wow, I wish I could play basket ball as well as you play the piano."

I stopped and turned around and he was smiling. The whole moment sort of stopped. Say something Kelsi!

Ok this was a little tense but I broke the ice and am very happy about what I said as well, "Playing the piano and basketball are completely different."

He laughed and came and sat down next to me. "So, playmaker, what are we singing then?"

Playmaker: is this a nickname? Wow I nickname by Troy Bolton of all people!

He put up the copy of 'Breaking Free' on the piano. "You're going to have to help me."

And the next half an hour went like that. But there was this moment when he was in awe of me and I was completely comfortable with him.

I Kelsi am in LOVE with this boy.

And as a new target I can almost get a whole sentence out in front of him.

But Troy Bolton is never going to fancy someone like me, I am doomed to be his FRIEND for the rest of forever.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	5. Player and Big Brother

Hi Guys! Ok this chapter is a little slow but i'm really trying. This story could go in one or more directions so bare with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

* * *

Thursday after the Beginning of Term

Homeroom

Ok so nothing special is happening today, that I know of. Sure I have a rehearsal with the love of my love and then drama club. Troy is sitting at the front staring at the floor again, Chad doesn't look very happy; actually none of his friends look very happy.

Homeroom is kind of quiet and a kind of silence has fallen on the class. Not that I have noticed. I need to talk to Tally about how to get Troy Bolton to like me, now I actually have an opportunity to talk to him.

Funny how the world works isn't it?

English

Good I hate this stupid subject sometimes. But as Mrs Finch only teaches for about 20 mins and the rest of it tells us to get on with it, I have lots of time to talk to Tally, who is chewing gum next to me.

And you will never believe what she is saying; Troy Bolton and the Montez made out on the science clubs roof garden yesterday. I could have cried. I am now resigned to the fact that I will die alone, an old maid.

I could have cried there and then. I mean I finally get the confidence to talk to Troy and that girl shows up and he loves her!!

Things are so unfair.

I might ask Troy what actually happened on that roof garden; if I could.

I just feel now that no one will ever love me. I'm nearly 17 and have never had a boyfriend. A boy has never shown me any interest and I'm sure that I'm going to be alone forever, one of these sad 30 something's who have never had sex. Oh I think I'm crying, wait...I have to go to the bathroom.

The Bathroom

Ok things that are undesirable about me:

My hair,

My height

I'm very scary

I'm a geek

I cry over unimportant things like Troy Bolton falling for that witch while I pine for him hopelessly.

I'm very quiet and unimportant.

I look like a mess, and my glasses are all wet where I have been crying. I mean how do I love, someone when... oh why do I bother??

Maths

Ok so after crying most of first lesson I found that I was able to listen to the stories that were floating about. My favourite one is about how Zeke the tall-ish boy in homeroom likes to bake!

Problem we all have id which ones are actually true? Because some people are saying that the singing thing is false, but I know it isn't.

It's nice to be in on things for once instead of just being the last to know. Sometimes I wish it wasn't that way though.

We're doing averages in maths and to be completely honest I haven't a clue what the difference is between compound and simple interest!

It doesn't help that Gabriella sits in front of me in this class. And she is like super good at this and I'm not. Also the only thing I want to ask her is; is Troy Bolton a good kisser? Because I image he is.

Break

You are never, never going to believe what happened, about 3 minutes ago! Troy Bolton came over and asked me if we were still on for lunch and after school! In front of all my friends, well Tally and Ryan oh and Sharpay! It was so cool; he just came over and said in his soft voice, "Hey Kelsi, music room at lunchtime?"

I am still annoyed at him though. I just nodded and said a very small, "Yeah."

He then smiled and left. So this break time I have, eaten half a bag of crisps and been swimming in Troy Bolton's baby blues! Tally was amazed.

"Wow, Kelsi get in there!" She then changed her gum, and even offered me a piece; which she never does!! Wow today is good!

French

Mon Ton Son

Ma Ta Sa

Mes Tes Ses

Music

Oh wow, she isn't going out with him! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAY!!

Ok I shouldn't be so happy but she isn't!

Michael from the science club was talking to Taylor, who told Tally who recounted what happened to me!

Tally says that Troy gave Gabriella a note telling her to meet up by the science club's roof garden. Which I only know exists because I am friendly with Ben who whatever... But when they were up there, they were talking and didn't realise Michael was still watering plants, well it was lunch time!

Anyway they talked about kindergarten. I'm like why would they do that, she didn't know them in kindergarten, well I don't even remember Troy from then and I have always gone to school with him.

And then they said that they would do the call backs! Tally said I should be happy, as they weren't going to stand me up.

I'm not so sure. Trying to play 'Breaking Free' one more practise before lunch time and the rehearsal with Troy, got to go right after the bell so I can check my makeup and outfit and I even wore my thin glasses.

He better know I'm making an effort for him.

I.C.T

The worst thing is when some one hears what you have been doing then totally lies about it. Ryan Evans is such a liar!!

Practise was good. I didn't make any mistakes and Troy gave a compliment. And did notice that I dressed up for him, he told me I looked very pretty. He can sing like an angel! I am so happy. And I found something both me and him have in common. He said he would love to play an instrument and I said I would love to be more athletic! We both then said we would help each other do that. Troy even said I should come and watch him play basketball and he would show me how to shoot hoops! Does this mean that he likes me?

Get a grip Kelsi!

_Dream Sequence_

_Me and Troy are happily celebrating him winning the game and then he comes up behind me and together we shoot the basketball into the hoop. He then spins me around and then..._

As I said Get Real Kelsi!

But back to the point Ryan overheard. And he told Sharpay who has been telling everybody that Troy Bolton cannot sing and that he is only doing this as a laugh! WITCH!

I couldn't believe Ryan and am going to ask him the one question that I never ask anyone: WHAT THE HELL??

Chemistry

I have decided that talking to Ryan must be taking very carefully, I must realise who is with and when, and if Sharpay is around.

He seemed like he didn't know what was wrong!

"Ryan what the hell??" There I said it!

"You what Kels? Oh the Troy thing... Well it's true he isn't that bad, I guess!"

Oh Ryan stop it!

"Ryan why are you acting like this?"

He went red that was interesting, and then said the last thing I expected. "I don't want you to get hurt."

At Home Later

So that explains it then. Ryan is looking out for me, because he says that Troy is a player and that I'm going to get hurt.

What is he my big brother?

I told him that I could handle it, but he said that I would see and that he would be here when I saw sense.

But this is good right it means that Ryan thinks I have a chance with Troy Bolton. That's got to mean something right?


	6. Elevated IQ Girl

This chapter is also slower, and Kelsi is still trying to get her head around things!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

* * *

Friday

Homeroom

So after yesterday Ryan just gave me a smile in homeroom and Troy an even bigger one, which is a little weird as I'm actually starting to think about what Ryan, said.

Must stop listening to people when I know what I'm doing.

There was a note in my locker however this morning. It was weird and it said.

**See you at the game??**

It was from Troy it must have been!! Who else knows I exist? It must have been a basketball player because I can't think of any other games that are happening at the moment. Wow that means he really likes me! I knew it! Tally is going to flip!

History

But if the notes from Troy why did he ask me yesterday if he had sent me a note? Jason keeps saying hi, it's a little weird, how does he know I exist? Must want something, I wish he would just ask!

Got to use the library later to find books on 'Indian Wars.'

Oh well I don't think I should think any more of it. Probably should listen to MS. Lee talk about Indian Wars because it might help?

Words to look up:

Little Crow

Wounded Knee

Little Big Horn

Sitting Bull

English

Tally thinks Troy will ask me out in less than a week at this rate, I hope she is right. Though she isn't usually right, I'll ask Jenny tomorrow she usually knows about these sort of things.

Practising later, so I'm wearing lipstick (light) I hope Troy notices, oh and I've got a new hat as well. And I'm starting to work on a new song but I have only bit lyrics. It starts in C though. It's good!

It's all good.

Break

Ok so after going to the bathroom and checking my makeup for the one hundredth time and I run into Sharpay who just tells me to get out of the way and then snaps, "What are you looking at?"

I hate her so much sometimes. Then she goes in and takes a red lip stick out and starts to apply it. I then leave and realise, I'm not as pretty or as confident as her and never will.

Library (Free Period)

I think I've just over heard the weirdest conversation ever between Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth.

I think it was them, and Chad wasn't happy about something. I think I can guess what.

The singing; can't he just agree with Troy and if it makes his friend happy shouldn't that be enough? Wow people are so silly!!

I was going to say hi to Troy when, Chad started up again.

"What spell has this elevated IQ girl cast that suddenly makes you want to be in a musical?"

That was when I stopped myself and pushed myself up against the shelves and listened to what the answer would be.

"I just did it ok? No big deal!"

Wow Troy boring response, that was however when I found the book I was looking for.

I did however catch bits of Chad and Troy's conversation as I went though. They were talking about the Phantom of the Opera.

Ok of all the musicals to talk about why that one? And I heard something about going on a diet! Wow Chad has things backwards if he thinks that is what being in a musical is like!

Chad then got in trouble with the librarian and left. Troy just sat there finishing his homework I thought about going to sit with him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I love Troy but I don't have the answers I bet he was now looking for. I would talk to him later.

After School

Ok I have got a weird text message from Tally and I'm not sure why!

**Kelsi, Taylor has a plan and I think it's not gd, more later when I know more.**

What does that mean? Oh well I hope it isn't going to have anything to do with the musical, but knowing her it does.

Practise was good. Troy and Gabriella came together at lunch time and we went all the way through the piece. Gabriella isn't 'oohhing' anymore which is good.

Troy just makes everything easier. Then they started to talk about yesterday; something about the gym and Troy's dad.

I asked them and they said they were shooting hoops.

I didn't cry or say; why isn't that me? I just asked what happened and it appears nothing. Troy isn't very happy though. He missed practise to go to drama club yesterday.

Well, why should I care he loves Gabriella? Not me.

So after school I sat and watched three episodes of Sex and the City and wished I wasn't in love with Troy Bolton because life would be simpler.


	7. Kelsi Loves Troy

Hi folks!! Well here is the weekend chapters, they are a little slow, but give you more of a look into Kelsi as a character.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

Saturday

Morning

So I got up late and got a call from Jenny who wants me to go swimming. I said yeah why not, and I called Tally who said she would come too but has to take her brother.

So I went over to Tally's house. And we talked about the usual, football players, films and an added thing; Troy Bolton. God I hate how that sounds.

Tally's little sister (who wasn't coming) kept trying to catch what we were talking about. She's only 12 but seems to know who Troy is. Must have been to a basketball game, I'm guessing.

Then Tally came in with Nick and we were off but not before Alice goes, "Kelsi loves Troy!!" very loudly and Tally's mum came in.

"Kelsi loves Troy, oh dear, Alice come on it's not like Kelsi would have told you who she likes!"

She then mouthed 'sorry' and told Alice to tidy her room.

Then Nick started up. "Who's Troy? Is he your boyfriend? Is he coming swimming? Does he have a little brother? Do you kiss? That's really gross!"

All that kid ever does is talk, all of the time!!"

And we had this all the way to the swimming pool.

Lunchtime

Well that was eventful I'm sure. Swimming when you are a teenager is mostly going down to the deep end and talking about random rubbish. This usually isn't a problem because Saturday morning there isn't any one there. But today there was a group of cheerleaders sitting in the deep end. And guess what or rather who they were talking about; that's right Troy Bolton.

And when Nick heard this he goes, "Kelsi loves Troy!!" Very loudly.

They started to laugh and then went, "Really Kelsi, and that's why he wants to be in your musical right!"

They were really mean.

Jenny says ignore them.

Tally says we should beat them up.

Nick isn't much help.

And I began to think, why did Troy want to be in the musical? The answer I found was this: to be with Gabriella.

That made me feel very stupid, and I realised Troy is just using me. I am his catalyst for something happier. I'm not the play maker. I'm no one, well no one special.

So we made a pit stop. And I got Ben and Jerry's.

Because that's a relationship I can handle.

Afternoon

I spent all afternoon talking with Jenny and Tally, we talked about friends.

People change loads, their looks and personalities; my friends haven't, well not much, people have to change a little as they grow up but not so it changes everything about them.

That led to the boyfriend talk.

I hate the boyfriend talk.

It always comes down to the Kelsi has never even been asked out thing. Oh and the comment well she doesn't know, wow I hate it! And the fact I know nothing about love or sex or relationships in general, and my friends all seem to.

I hate feeling naive.

And then that talk led to the Troy Bolton talk.

Which I know so well I'm not going to repeat it because it's stupid and ends up with a collective 'yeah'.

Tomorrow might be fun.

Might.


	8. Roses are Red

This is the shortest chapter i have written, but don't worry the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

* * *

Sunday

Afternoon

Ok that was the weirdest thing ever. Tally just phoned and asked me if I was having practise tomorrow. I asked why.

She said she was just wondering. What is going on?

And when I turned my computer on I had a weird e-mail.

It went something like this:

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**You may not know it but someone love you,**

E-mail address with held, but I noticed it had been bounced about my friends; Tally was on the list, so was Sharpay and Ryan, and Gabriella.

Weird, who is sending me a weird e-mail?

Don't know if Troy's e-mail is on there because I never had the guts to ask for it.

It'd strange how things change.

Anyway looking forward to call backs next week. Plus am going to go and see a film later with Jenny.

Evening

The film was ok.

That's all I'm saying.

Got to do my maths HW, oh and something is really wrong, Tally came along and she and Jenny kept talking, something is up and they won't tell me!!


	9. Talk French to Me

I'm so sorry for the de-lay but i've started college so things have been funky

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, but i am going to go and see it next week!!

* * *

Monday

Homeroom

Ok my feelings from yesterday are very real something is going on. Chad and Taylor are up to something and I think Sharpay and Ryan are too. The worst thing is everyone seems to know about it a part form me!

Oh and Troy by the way he is acting, like nothing is wrong!!

And I'm the one who is short sighted! Wow boys are stupid. I wish I knew what was going on!

Maths

Well if being dropped a level in maths wasn't bad enough it looks like my grade average has dropped as well for observation. Gabriella is actually talking to me and she started with the words,' Hey, Kelsi do you know why everyone is acting so weird?"

Brilliant, I hadn't noticed she wasn't being weird.

So I got talking to her.

And surprisingly she doesn't like Troy Bolton like that!

YAY!!

But she said she sang karaoke with him on holiday. How romantic. I said and she just said he was a little scary at times. I asked her whether she liked anyone in our class.

And she said she liked Ryan a little and Chad but not really deeply. She did say she wasn't interesting in Troy however. Things are good. I told her about the rumour.

She laughed.

She then had a free, so did I and I said do you want to rehearse. And we went and rehearsed until Gabriella's phone rang and Taylor said that she had something important to show her and that she needed to do it during free period. I said I would wait.

Free Period (10:18

Still Waiting

Free Period (10:32)

Still Waiting

Free Period (10:48)

This is ridiculous!!

And the bell is going to go in a minute so I'm going off to my locker, maybe Gabriella doesn't want to be my friend after all.

Because come on who would??

Lunch

Ok Troy Bolton came and sat with me in the music room all of lunch. That's right all of lunch. I asked him what was wrong. And I think he opened up, to me all people.

It was weird I was trying out my new piece when I heard a knock on the door. I turned and there leaning on the door frame was Troy Bolton and he looked like he had been crying.

"Hi, Troy! I didn't think we were rehearsing today?" I said not knowing anything. He just stood there and then said. "Kelsi can I just stay and have lunch with you today?"

I nodded slightly surprised.

I turned back to playing then stopped and turned to him and went, "Wait, Troy are you ok? Because you look like you're going to cry. Troy?"

And there and then Troy Bolton teared up right in front of me, so I got off my piano stall and sat next to him on the floor. He just stared at the floor.

"Kelsi," He said in a very broken like voice, "Gabriella said she didn't want to do the call backs and my friends are treating me differently, and it's like the whole world can't handle it!" He looked at me and continued. "But you don't mind do you Kelsi? I mean you don't think any different of me? Please say I'm not different and that I have just made a complete fool of myself!"

He was rambling.

"Troy, I don't know what you are talking about, so start from the beginning."

I gave him a cookie from his lunchbox and then he told me what had happened between him and Gabriella. I just listened. As the boy of my dreams told me how his friends were getting on his back and then how the girl who had woken a different person inside of him had rejected him, and he didn't know why!

"Troy, did you try to talk to her?" I said slowly.

"Yeah," he said, "I tried but she didn't want to know, she just gave me the music back and then I just was blown off. I don't know what to do. I can't concentrate on anything now! Kelsi, I feel completely out of control."

I suddenly realised that this was what the other's had been planning. To get things back to how they were Troy's friends had planted it and he was spending lunch time with me.

"Troy talk to Gabriella again and then try talking to your parents or something!"

He laughed.

"I tried that with my dad, he is only thinking about the game on Friday. I don't think I can face him."

"Then don't try to get into something. Think about the game and forget about everything else."

Troy wasn't happy with that and ended up laughing again. "It's not that simple."

I cut him off this time.

"Troy, you need to think about things so go and think about it and if you want we can go get milkshake later if you want?"

WHAT! Please Kelsi say you didn't just ask Troy Bolton out in his time of need.

But he didn't blow me off.

"Yeah ok meet you after school?"

I nodded.

Then he hugged me, out of nowhere.

Then he left.

Wow.

English

Because the book Of Mice and Men is that interesting me and my journal or whatever you want me to call it are watching Sharpay and Ellie act it out while I'm suppose to prompt them.

This book is alright I guess, I like George and that fact he is in control and always knows the right things to say to Lennie.

I wish I knew what to say to Troy later.

Oh no, what if I come over really insensitive?

Wow this could go very, very wrong.

French

Once a week we get French speaking which is actually only us talking, so I got a chance to talk to Tally.

Tally (chewing gum) is very happy about something and with the words, "Normality restored" I think I know what she is happy about. I got a little annoyed and asked her.

"What did you do?"

"We got things back to how they should be?"

"What by ruining Troy's happiness?"

"What do you mean? Then again you would stand up for Troy wouldn't you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I heard about the lunch room thing."

OMG, does that mean the whole school knows? Wow I think I'm blushing, oh no, and why is Tally so annoyed? So I played it save.

"What lunch room thing?"

"That song you are writing? The one about Troy? Come on Kelsi, you like him and that's ok!"

She doesn't know, well. Then she tracked back, "Wait, Troy's happiness? When have you spoken to Troy?"

So I spilled and surprisingly she was ok with it.

"Wow, Kelsi, and to think that Gabriella girl almost got him. See the plan is working, but I can't understand why Troy is unhappy?"

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter, wait Mrs Jefferies is coming, talk French to me."

On the Bus into Town

Ok my writings a little bumpy, but I'm sitting with Troy so who cares. I met him after school and he was running instead of playing basketball with the guys, he then stopped and said, "Practise can wait." And he went in to the changing rooms and got his bag and then we got the bus into town.

That's where we are now.

Troy asked me why I wrote so much.

I told him I normally didn't and that my mum is forcing me to. He laughed and said that his stupid friends where forcing him to do something he didn't want to as well.

I think I'm going to have to tell him what's wrong. Any way we're going to get ice cream.

At Home

I think that was the single sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, ever!! Ice cream was good, we sat on the high stalls and talked about school and music and that fact that no one seems to get us. Then Troy said something unexpected to me.

"Kelsi, I don't think I've ever opened up to anyone as much as you."

I was surprised by that I mean doesn't he talk to his friends? Maybe not!

"Kelsi, I don't know what to do next, how do I get Gabriella to do the call back? I mean it will ruin your show if she doesn't sing."

Wait he is doing this for me?? Wow amazing.

I then had an idea.

"Sing for her."

"What?" Well that was original Troy.

"I know how you met Gabriella because she told me, so why don't you sing to her."

"I never thought of that. But I don't know what I did to annoy her in the first place!"

"Then find out. Then say you made a mistake, and then sing to her and explain it's a pair's audition."

He smiled at me and said, "Thanks Kelsi, you are the best."

He then walked me home.

All the way home.

And while we were walking he brought up my problem. "So Sharpay why are you so scared of her."

That made me back track a little. And I brushed it off. "I'm not scared of her, much."

He laughed and said, "Come on Kelsi, I might be able to help."

"No you can't it's my problem always has been." I sighed because that's true.

Then we got home and he walked me to the door.

"Thanks Kelsi you have been a real help."

And that is when he kissed me softly on the cheek.

And I closed my eyes and breathed in. Wow, I was just kissed by Troy Bolton and my life in complete.


	10. Penny for Your Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

* * *

Tuesday

Homeroom

Ok, I think the others feel bad. Well I would if I were them. But with that kiss it didn't really matter.

Yes, before you ask I am still over the moon about that. But this morning was interesting enough. Troy walked into school with me and then sort of ignored his other friends as we walked to my locker. This was weird so I asked him about it.

"Troy, you need to at least say hello to them."

"Why?" Typical boy like he cares.

"Because maybe they know they made a mistake?"

He didn't look happier at this one bit.

"But Kelsi, I'm happier with you!!"

I wasn't expecting that one at all.

I have always wanted to hear those words and when they come I knew they weren't needed. So I had to shoot him down.

"You don't mean that Troy, you are just unhappy and annoyed that all of your friends can't expect you for who you want to be." And the only reason that I am completely alright with it is because I love you so much and I kills me that you are only doing the show for Gabriella. But I can live with that, once you get your friends back I will disappear into the background, to pine after you forever. Of course I didn't say the last bit. But I felt it.

He sort of got it then and said yeah I guess you're right I didn't mean to be so forceful. I hope he didn't take it too hard. He just nodded.

French

I'm now very worried about what he will say as he just left after that as the bell went. And nothing during homeroom was a little weird. So I took things into my own hands and actually talked to Jason. Wow I'm proactive this week.

He just said yeah – a lot and then I told him what to do and then he said I needed to tell Chad that, which means I'm going to have to talk to him in front of people. Oh NO!!

Sometime After break

Well that went well and I think the big scary basketball player took it to heart as well, today could get better. Spent the whole of break with Troy who ate his crisps silently only putting in the odd comment here and there, but anyone could see he was very unhappy. I wish he would take my advice and then I had an idea, is Troy in my next lesson??

Oh, I'm a genius!!

English

Well here it goes I spent all of ICT doing this and I hope Troy understands. It's raining. But this is so totally perfect and I'm doing it because I love him, no other reason; ok maybe it would be nice if he was in my show, but here I go.

Lunch

Troy spent most of lunch time with me, until I told him to get some fresh air. He left and I think he went off to the roof. There was a break in the rain. And from the music room I can see his friends talking outside. I hope they understand what is going on. Jocks are very predictable.

After School

Troy caught up with me and then said his friends had told him what had happened and how they had framed him. I saw Gabriella she looked the same as he did. They still weren't talking.

It started to rain, I stayed late after school you know practising. I walked past the basketball team warming up. Troy ran straight through them. He still hasn't forgiven them. I think only Gabriella with do that.

Later today...

I talked to Troy and told him my plan, it was weird though, it was kind of nice, but I was talking about someone else to him.

I found him in the park when I was walking home. He was staring into space.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said.

He looked up at me and half smiled at me, oh that's not good I thought. "Yeah why not." That's what he said, ok know he has been thinking. I sat down with him.

"Are you OK?" I asked, hey it was a stupid question but someone had to ask it." I know that's a stupid thing to say, but you might need someone to talk to so shoot."

Troy looked up at me and thought. "You won't understand Kelsi."

I then did something I had never done before but I thought he needed it and I put my arm around him and he didn't flinch or move away, which I good I think. "Yeah right, Troy Bolton, the girl who is always left by herself isn't going to know. Ha Ha you're kidding." Had he not been listening to anything I had said to him at all?

He looked up at me again. "And it doesn't bother you?"

"Sometimes. Yeah it does, but then I meet new people and I always have my music and Miss Darbus for company." Ok that was an understatement!!

"But what if you feel that the one person you wanted to talk to wasn't there, or wasn't talking to you?" He asked. I now I understood why he had been so distant.

I then sat and thought, I remembered when Troy Bolton had completely ignored me and all I had wanted was for him to talk to me and say I existed.

"You hope and wish and try to find a way to get them to talk back to you, even if that way might be a little strange and unexpected." Wow cryptic huh Kels!!

He seemed to understand.

"How did you meet her; I mean you knew her from before."

This was unexpected for him I think. "Oh snowboarding, I and she sang, Start of Something New."

"Show me..."

"Living in my own world didn't understand,

How anything can happen, when you take a chance."

"Well Troy why don't you start with that? I mean I'm a girl and that's the sort of thing I wouldn't mind, girls like that sort of thing, when boys are sensitive."

"That's the problem Kelsi; I was sensitive and look where it got me."

"Ok then Troy." I got up to leave

"No stay." He told me and grabbed my hand. I looked down at it and then back to him as he pleaded with me to stay. I sat down but he didn't let go of my hand. This was odd but I just held it as he stared at the floor. Was he going to talk? No we just held hands in the middle of the park while the boy I loved held my hand.

"I really messed up, Kelsi. And I can't play basketball, I miss all the time. And the guys, Chad and that they just want me to be the basketball guy; I don't know if I want to be that anymore."

"Troy, maybe you need to think about what you want and then you can go from there." He still didn't let go of my hand.

"And if that doesn't help, I suggest you go along with what you feel is right." He let go of my hand gently. I stood up and walked away. As I went I heard a small, "Thanks Kelsi, it helped. And I don't think you are invisible."

I turned and looked at him. "Thanks Troy. Just think about it. Maybe Gabriella will see it that way too."

Troy Bolton told me I wasn't invisible. And I think he meant it.


	11. No Cinderella Story Here

Hey Guys!!

The fluff is back!!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Wednesday

Homeroom

I just finished talking to Troy and he talked to Gabriella last night and did the singing thing!! I told him it would work, and now everything it right again! Back to how it should be! Wait, it's better than it should be.

But hold on if things are going back to normal; will Troy stop talking to me? And Jason keeps saying hi. Ok I don't want to become invisible again.

I'm doing a rehearsal later with Troy and Gabriella. And so we shall see. It also seems that my talk with Chad and Zeke (I think that's his name) didn't have to happen because they did it themselves. And it's nice to see Troy smile again. I love his smile, but I'm getting the feeling it's for Gabriella and not for me.

I feel like I'm going back to the norms again. And I think it will just be me and the piano from now on; no Cinderella story.

Wow that's negative of me. I'm wearing make up again so I guess things do change. I actually look alright as well. Maybe hanging around with Troy Bolton has had a positive effect. I am still thinking about what he said about me though; I really need to stand up to Sharpay.

French

When did the jocks start talking to me? When did this happen? Why is this happening? I think I'm complaining, Tally can't understand it either. She was all like, "They're talking to you Kelsi at least say something!"

But I couldn't. I couldn't after yesterday my confidence had hit rock bottom. Troy had been right, I wasn't invisible but I was now another pupil that Troy Bolton had befriended and that was scary.

I was looking through the looking glass at the answer.

English

Ok I talked to Tally and she says that Sharpay and Ryan's song is really good. I bet it is and I bet that Sharpay will look amazing I hate her so much.

Break

Sitting in the music room by myself. I'm putting in last minute practise for our last rehearsal. Troy isn't here. That doesn't surprise me at all.

Troy isn't a fairy tale I guess that means. No Cinderella story here.

So much for being with me forever, yeah like that was going to happen, get real Kelsi.

This song is feeling a little empty singing it to myself without the boy of my dreams singing it back to me.

That sounds so sad on my account doesn't it??

Biology

Ok, that was Gd!! Troy and Gabriella, much to my dismay actually sound really good together!! But I knew that.

I now have fresh hope in tomorrow's performance.

Mr Robert's wasn't happy that I actually turned up for his lesson. Taylor was more surprised and said something rude to her little friends.

Lunch

Ok that was weird; Ryan was being really mean to me!! What has changed, oh I forgot I started to hang around with Troy Bolton.

Sharpay was like, go and sit with them, Kelsi!!

I really did think about it, that is how mean she was.

And then before she left she goes, "See you tomorrow, Kelsi."

But she said it really sarcastically like she knew something.

Ryan just smiled at me; I think he finally picked a side. And it wasn't mine, it was Sharpay's, and I couldn't even stand up for myself against his scary sister. God I'm so pathetic.

Free Period

Ok so I decided to get some real sit down time and get some coffee and sit out of the way of everyone and sit at the back of the stage area and hide under the piano.

I have lots to think about.

Sharpay and how I can't stand up to her.

Troy and how I am desperately in love with him.

Everyone and how they are being so very nice to me.

The auditions tomorrow.

Cinderella and her perfect story that no one ever gets; it's depressing.

I'm not sure what to think about first. Yesterday things were so perfect, it was me and Troy and when I was with him I didn't feel so alone, but now it's me and no...It's just me. Troy was a fantasy a fairy tale and dreams are meant for sleeping; well that's what I keep telling myself.

I hate this. And my self confidence?? Well that's now nonexistent thanks to Sharpay and Ryan is just so mean. I hope he realises his mistake. Will he ever though?

I hope he will; I've always liked Ryan, Sharpay not so much.

I'm working on a new song. I've called it you are the music in me.

It was about me and Troy.

But I now should say it was about him and Gabriella because if anybody read it I don't want to think about what they would think.

Wait someone's coming.

Its Miss Darbus she is talking about Troy Bolton and Gabriella with someone, wait no two people.

She is talking about changing the time of the auditions. Who is she talking to?

Wait that's Ryan's voice? And that's Sharpay? Why do they need to change the time?? OMG!!

They want to get the parts and are not going to let anyone even getting a chance. I need to tell someone.

What oh no!! I've got to do something. What am I going to do??

Later

I went on MSN and found no-one on line. How come no one else is online! I thought about phoning Jenny but she has dancing. I thought about texting Troy, but I can't do that to him!! Oh why am I so useless!!!

Tomorrow is going to be fun.


	12. We're Soarin' Flyin'

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Thursday

Homeroom

So the others found out about our little problem. And to be honest it's like the worst thing that has ever happened to me because after all the weirdness with Troy yesterday he goes, "Come and have lunch with us today Kels."

I was like yes please, and I was so happy.

I am so happy!!!

There I said it.

It was weird this morning. I was just staring at the board. This had a 'rescheduled for Friday.' On it, wow Miss Darbus works fast. Then Troy came over with Chad, and Taylor and his basketball friends, oh and Gabriella and Taylor and looked at my face and then what I was looking at.

He was about to ask me what was the matter and put a hand on my shoulder and then addressed his friends. Great that means I'm not cool enough to be one of his 'girlfriends' thanks for that Troy.

He then stated the obvious. "The call backs the same time as the game?" And then the Gabriella girl said something about the science competition that was going on.

Then someone said, "I smell a rat, named Darbus."

I decided I should tell then.

"Actually I think its two rats, neither named Darbus."

Then Chad, the tall basketball boy said,"Do you know something about this, small person?"

Sorry SMALL PERSON??? He talked to me only a few days ago, what doesn't he even remember my name??? What am I that invisible and that is when I lost it.

"Miss Darbus may think she is protecting the show, but Ryan and Sharpay are pretty much only interesting in protecting themselves."

Then the tall basketball player got angry, "You know what I'm going to do to those over done show dogs."

Troy stopped him as he came right at me. "Nothing we're not going to do anything, except sing, maybe." I was relieved at that and he smiled at me.

"So who is with me?"

And he put his hand out and I immediately put mine on top of his, and then the whole group followed.

Alright a plan.

Darbus explained to the class that the auditions had changed. Everyone wasn't happy.

Free Period

I found Troy in the music room waiting for me. I thought that was strange so I asked him.

"Hey Troy I thought you had basketball practise in free period."

He smiled and said, "I do, I was just coming to see if you were alright."

Awww, how sweet, see Kelsi he does care.

"Troy, thanks but really I'm fine." I love you so much and I need you to tell me that you at least like me.

"You are going to come and sit with us at lunchtime right?"

"Yeah... but what about what people think?"

He smiled at me. "Kelsi, you are still worried about Sharpay aren't you."

I looked up and then nodded. Great I'm Kelsi read me like a book Nielsen.

He then did something I didn't expect and hugged me. And as he did he said slowly, "If we're trying yeah we're breaking free..." He then left walking slowly out of the music room leaving me stunned.

Break

Still very stunned and kinda confused.

Lunch

Sitting at the jocks table and it's weird. Troy is talking basketball at his friends. And it seems he has got his game back, well that's a good thing. Sharpay is giving me evils and it's very scary.

But I'm sitting with Troy and it's all good. Troy is like the white knight I've been looking for.

After School

Well that rehearsal was good and I've had such a good day and then I ruined it, I haven't even needed to write. Troy walked me home, well after we got off the bus and that is when we talked.

"So why are you so afraid of Sharpay?"

I couldn't answer him, it wasn't the right time to, but when is the right time. I thought about it and I couldn't tell him my problems with confidence there and then even though I was pretty sure he already knew. I didn't know what to say and then it came to me. I needed to tell him because of all the people I have ever loved Troy would understand as I had saved him. So I did, I told him.

"I...you are going to think I am very sad. If I tell you and you can't tell anyone if I do."

He smiled at me. "Ok then, just say it and I promise I won't say anything."

"I want to be like her. I want her confidence to sing and dance in front of people, as well as sing my music. And Sharpay can and she does. But I can't do it, Troy, that's not me, I can't do that."

He smiled at me. "But you are brave enough Kelsi. I mean look at me, I was the basketball guy, but when I'm singing I can be any one. You just need to feel like that, leave you're nervous and unsure self out. And it will be alright."

What was that about?? Huh Kels??

Troy just then smiled like he had had an idea, and unfortunately he had.

"I've had an idea; do you have a piano at your house?"

I was like well yeah that was like one of the first things I said to you. So when we got to my house we went to my piano. He got out his copy of breaking free.

"Play it." He said simply.

I did, and then he started to sing, and he started first unlike they had practised.

"We're soarin' flyin',

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,"

Troy then looked at me and I knew what I had to do and I closed my eyes and...

"If we're tryin' yeah we're breaking free,"

He smiled at me, and I kept on playing.

"You know the world can see us,

In a way that's different than who we are."

I knew what to do I could do it.

"Creating space between us until we're separate hearts."

Then we sang together and it was magic.

"But your faith if gives me strength,

Strength to believe..."

I then stopped and he didn't continue.

"Strength to believe Kelsi, that's what you wrote. So sometime you believed it and you need to believe it again."

I was then impulsive and I knew that he would hate me forever. I said slowly, "Thank You Troy. But I'm not you and I can't break free, not yet."

He left after that but not before saying, "You will Kelsi, when the time is right you will break free for the person you love more than anything."

I HATE MYSELF.

Why did I do that to him?? Why do I continue to push him away?? Is it because I don't understand?? Is it because I am afraid of change and what did that all mean??

I know that I am totally and completely in love with Troy Bolton yet I push him away all of the time.

ALL OF THE TIME!!!

I am like the worst person on the planet, I am an emotional shell; don't worry lads you can't get near me because I'm the amazing Kelsi who doesn't feel human emotion!!!!

Oh great. So much for my great day, then again...**I SANG WITH TROY BOLTON!!**


	13. The Girl Behind the Piano

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

* * *

Friday (Call Back Day)

Homeroom

So day of the call backs arrives and Troy hasn't said anything to me. I was mean yesterday and I knew it and now he will never speak to me every again. I sat at the back of homeroom and became invisible again as he bounced into the room and showed Sharpay the drama thing, and the science girls showed them the picture they had drawn and Zeke gave Gabriella a cake. I sat out of the way and ignored them. It's better like that.

The world is better if Kelsi doesn't make an appearance.

And I faded into the background.

French

Same in this class, I had nothing to talk about with my friends. So I actually did some work, Tally was amazed and asked me what was wrong.

**Hey, what's wrong??**

_Nothing's wrong I'm just a little low that's all._

**Did Sharpay yell at you??**

_No Tally it's nothing_

**Was it Troy?? Hot basketball type being a pain??**

_No it's not Troy, it's just me._

**What happened yesterday he walked you home right?**

_Yeah he walked me home we talked._

**But you're not today...**

_Tally it's nothing Troy, it was never going to happen..._

**You mean that he is a bit of a jerk??**

_Not really,_

**Kels look Troy is a lovely guy; just maybe he's not **_**the**_** guy,**

_No he's the guy; he has always been the guy,_

**Then what is the problem?**

...

I didn't reply I couldn't reply. Tally understood and said to tell her it later. This was probably a good thing as our teacher came to look at our work which I had already said I had already finished.

English

So I told TALLY EVERYTHING AND COULD SHE HELP ME?? NO SHE COULDN'T!!!!!!

I am a horrible person such a horrible person. Ryan asked me what I was doing for later and make some type of joke about being alone. Why is he being so horrible to me??

I hate him sometime. And now more than ever.

I am such a horrible person.

I could just cry. I'm not going to though.

Got a new outfit for the call backs and a new hat, it makes me look very smart.

After School

WOW...

That's all I am going to say. WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!!!!!!!!!!

He kissed me.........................................oh yeah!!!

And for a horrible person I came through.

I love him.

Ok it didn't start properly, like that.

So I went along to the auditions. I had my picture taken with Darbus, who made some weird speech.

The woman is on something I am telling you. Why do you need to make a speech?? I guess she is on speed or something and then Ryan and Sharpay sang their song. It was called 'Bop to the Top' Ryan had mentioned it while I was still his friend. It was good, not quite Romeo and Juliet but you know.

Then I went up to the stage and Darbus called for Troy and Gabriella. They didn't show.

"They'll be here!" I said, but the woman wasn't having it.

"As I have often said the theatre waits for no-one."

Then Ryan said, "Well I guess that's show biz."

I hated him I could have punched the living day lights out of him. So I left trying not to cry, I ran to the over end of the stage. It was over and I knew it.

Then I heard him, his angel voice pleading with Darbus.

"We are here, we can sing."

"It's too late; I called your names, no pianist."

"Well we'll sing without a piano." Was Troy mad? He was good but not that good. So I came out to face the monster.

"Oh no they won't Pianist here Miss Darbus."

Then Sharpay with her long legs and her icy stare towered over me.

"You really don't want to do that." It was scary but I was doing this for Troy. Doing this for the Troy the one person I loved more than anything in the entire world.

"Oh I really think I do," I run towards the piano, "Ready on stage."

I didn't look back.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
Till we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
so everyone can see

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time

So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me

Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free, we're breaking free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

I finished playing and every one clapped. Troy and Gabriella took a bow and then, I went and joined them as the audience clapped. I joined them and I stood between them, and Troy and Gabriella clapped me as I bowed too, I turned and saw Ryan clapping too, I think that meant he forgave me.

And then right there on the stage as Gabriella walked over to Ryan and while the jocks, the science girls and the drama geeks watched, Troy Bolton kissed the girl behind the piano.

* * *

Hey Guys!!

Quick Note to say One more Chapter and this story is finished!!

So i'm not done yet!

x-X-xlwebbyx-X-x


	14. Epilogue: It's you Kelsi

Well, this is the last Chapter!!! But check out Confessions of Kelsi 2. Thank you so much for everyone who reveiwed!!

x-X-x lwebby x-X-x

* * *

Epilogue: Rescheduled Game Day

After School

Well for one thing I have never been to a basketball game but I am very happy I did today.

It was the day after the results of the winter musical came out. Troy got the lead as did Gabriella, and I am happy for them.

I even got to know Gabriella better.

But anyway I watched the basketball game, with Tally of course but it's what happened after.

I got a Cinderella moment. I got **MY** Cinderella moment.

You know the moment that every girl dreams the one moment that is the fairy tale ending that every girl deserves and dreams of but never thinks she will get? I got it, I know it's a miracle; I got that moment with the boy of my dreams.

I watched Troy score that basket and win the championship and then when we were celebrating I went to see him.

Jason came up to me with the game ball. "You deserve it playmaker." He said.

He then walked away, leaving me with the ball; I think he went after Chad to cheer out his sprit so I was left alone again.

Then it happened. You know those e-mails?? Well I now know who sent them...

He came up behind me. He took my hat off saying quietly in my ear. "You look prettier without the hat." I didn't know who it was at the beginning and then I turned and looked straight into his face and knew this was the moment.

He put his arms around me and together we shot the basketball into the hoop. He then kissed me, right there.

I turned to him and said. "Troy why?"

"It's you Kelsi, it's just you."

And I think he meant it.


End file.
